


A Fated Match

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ravus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Post Mpreg, Pups, fated mates, litter, no bad guys okay, this is a peaceful AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: With Lunafreya taking up the task of being Oracle, Ravus has to don the responsibility of continuing the Nox Fleuret line. Thing is, he doesn't really care for marriage. Hasn't even bothered to know the 'stranger' he is to be wed to. All he knows is that his betrothed was smart and worthy enough to be on the higher echelons of Lucian royalty.Should be easy right? It's like taking up a new post in a job and simply playing the part.But playing house is not that simple.Especially when Fate decides for one to meet his perfect mate.





	1. Betrothed

      

            “You look stunning, my dear brother.”

            “Lunafreya.”

            Ravus Nox Fleuret paused as he adjusted his glove. His younger sister, Lunafreya, approached him in her matching white ceremonial gown, a serene smile on her beautiful face. “How are you feeling? Nervous, perhaps?”

            Her older brother scoffed lightly, adjusting his stance underneath his flowing royal cloak. “Nervous would be the least of what I am feeling currently. Apprehensive is a more accurate term.”

            Lunafreya let out a tinkling laugh. “I assure you, your betrothed is nowhere close to being someone suspicious. In fact, _he_ might be someone of _your_ type.” Ravus only rolled his eyes. “As if both you and Mother would know exactly _what_ my type is. I myself am not even aware I have one.”

            His sister nudged him playfully at the side, causing him to grimace slightly. “I told you to peruse the files about your new Omega, Ravus,” she chastised. “This is technically _your_ karma for not participating in the search and letting _us_ choose for you.”

            Point taken. Ravus fell silent at her words. He had used his Commander duties as an excuse to always be out of Fenestala Manor—be out of the whole ‘mate selection’ process. His sister was the Oracle anyway—wouldn’t she pick his fiancé better than he did? But the prophecies could only go so far, and the Astrals could care less of Ravus’ marriage problems.

Ravus was not the type to run away from problems. He would face them head-on. But this was an exception. He would either take up weird posts from Chancellor Ardyn Izunia back in Gralea or substitute for the Niflheim Emperor Aldercapt in petty union summits just to stay away from his Mother and sister pondering over potential wives and husbands. Work was always the best excuse. And now that they had done all the work and chosen for him, a young male Omega, Ravus had no choice but to accept.

He would not discuss it to his peers and superiors, but Ardyn knew—and Ardyn would tease him about it relentlessly, “Young man, you cannot flee from the prospect of marriage forever. Before you know it, I will be among the tumultuous crowd, cheering and watching you from the big screens as you kiss a gorgeous bride at the altar and ride off into the Tenebraean sunset. Nine months later, I shall be waiting for a call to be godfather--while listening to public announcements of the both of you having a healthy litter of cute, newborn pups.”

            Needless to say, Ravus stopped going to Ardyn after that.

Lunafreya had a bigger task of being the ordained Oracle of Eos; thus continuing the Nox Fleuret line fell to his shoulders. He loved his solitude; however he did not want to disappoint the Queen with his selfishness. He felt a little regret in trading his beloved aloneness for a union with another country; however he had to do this out of responsibility. He knew he had a lot of time to prepare both emotionally and mentally—but, Ravus was just not really expecting the time to be wed to come by so fast. He had just turned 30 last week, and he already felt like running to his airship and escaping the whole affair.

            But of course, his pride would not let him.

            Everyone had done rigorous arrangements for this day—they even got that famous scientist Besithia to alter his [rather pointy and dangerous] prosthetic arm to something better—more innovative [and family-proofed and safe]. It now matched his body temperature, perfectly lightweight and even came in royal purple. Besithia even offered it to come in self-redeveloping flesh, but Ravus would have none of it. He always got tired with the fake arm from wearing it too long [plus he’d lose the fun of throwing it at people if they pissed him off]. His prosthetic had a many memorable victims—Ardyn, Prince Noctis of Lucis, that Shield of Noctis what-was-his-name, Ardyn, Loqi, that Shield, Noctis again, Ardyn—just to name a few. But hey, he had to agree—his new bionic arm felt more comfortable and more articulate than the previous one. He just had to demand to make it fit his—cough— _aesthetics_ better. Like with all those fancy engraving and metal-works from the last design. He could not have a malfunctioning, rusty body part to impress his future husband-to-be after all.

            At least, he had heard no uncertainties nor reservations from his betrothed about his physical state. Who would want to marry a man with a missing arm from war? Apparently some Lucian adviser to the next King. Lunafreya needed to send Ravus’ own files and pictures for the other party to ponder upon. They were the ones who _asked_ for the Lucian’s hand in marriage after all. Which was a funny story, if he were to look back on it, by the way. Lunafreya had to stage a sudden photoshoot / portraiture from the royal artist because Ravus had had _no_ decent photos since he was _17 years old_. Ravus hated those sessions with the passion of Ifrit—but he was forced to sit through all of them lest he’d incur the wrath of the Oracle (and the Astrals to boot). The reply they got after was the other party’s own set of documents, and a decree agreeing for the union, blessed by the Lucian King himself ( _See, Ravus, you could be quite photogenic if you wanted! **Mother had you strap my legs on the chair did you think I had a bloody choice--)**._

He indeed had heard of his betrothed from the lips of the Tenebraean Council repetitively. Apparently, his new bride was the first Omega chamberlain and adviser to the current young heir of the Lucis Caelum legacy. _Scientia,_ was it? Couldn’t remember his first name. Lunafreya would castigate him for forgetting that—but by the Six he couldn’t care any less. They’d announce his name during the ceremony, right? Yes, that would be best. Or maybe he would sneak a peek at his marriage document—in which Ravus had no idea where he put in the room, by the way. _Bloody spectacular, Ravus. Go slap yourself with your bionic arm for a job well done. And you call yourself the Military Commander of Tenebrae._

Knowing that his future husband was smart enough to be in a position of power at least gave Ravus a sense of relief; albeit not meeting the man in person ever. Queen Sylva had proposed to give them some ample time to meet and know each other before the wedding, but alas, both men were thoroughly eaten by their own respective jobs. She would laugh at this whenever she could not make their schedules meet, “Both of you are quite similar in many ways.” To which, Ravus would shrug nonchalantly, sipping his coffee and trying his hardest to filter the idea of ‘marriage’ and anything related to his ‘betrothed’ out of his head.

            And now the day had come to for them to finally meet—and marry—and Ravus could only grit his teeth in constant annoyance with himself.

            _Why had he agreed to this in the first place…_

            Lunafreya had accompanied him out of his preparation quarters to the great hall where everyone was waiting. The affair would be televised, of course—with such a joyous occasion of uniting two countries even closer through the bond of marriage. The Lucis Caelums were there, as well as the high echelons of Niflheim. Of course Ardyn was also invited, to Ravus’ irritation.

            He stood in place in front of the altar to wait for the coming of his betrothed. He could feel his hand starting to sweat underneath his silk glove. Lunafreya and Regis, the King of Lucis, would preside this union together. She gave her brother a calming smile and mouthed a ‘good luck’ as the choir started to sing. The double doors had opened to make way for his mate-to-be.

            It was time.

            The finely-dressed entourage gradually filed inside. Ravus could see the blond mate of Noctis leading the way. He could not remember his name either—but he’d take care of that later. It was a slow procession. There were a couple of Glaives and officers behind the line and Ravus had yet to catch a hint of his groom. His mother had told him he would be veiled as per the Lucian custom.

            It was after a few more moments of watching when _it_ hit him.

            There was a perfectly distinct scent in the air—which told him what he needed to know.

            At first it smelled like sylleblossoms. But it also smelled like the ground after it rained.

            It was a curious scent which also sent shivers and comfort underneath his skin—like it assured him.  Ravus was not sure if he were the only one who was aware of that—but his instincts knew it was _that_ person.

He knew his betrothed had finally stepped in the hall.

***

            Ignis Scientia was not the type to fully believe in legends nor ancient myths. He merely respected them. After all, he lived in a world where the words of an Oracle were still upheld. He believed in facts. Numbers. _Responsibilities_. So when King Regis had summoned him and asked him about a pending marriage offer from Tenebraean royalty, he almost thought it to be a simple job needed to be done and finished with. Marriage was the last thing on his mind. It was such a foreign concept to him. Even though his biology dictated him to be an Omega. A type most would stereotype to be related to marriage and family.

            Sometimes Ignis cursed his caste. It was customary for any Omegas to be registered in Insomnia for security purposes. Thus, everyone knew if one was eligible or bonded. They were a declining caste, after all, and the government put priority in taking care of them.

            It was never a forced marriage. It was still an invitation. The final decision would always be in Ignis’ hands. If he declined, then the matter would be closed and Ignis would continue with his life.

            However, he was not expecting _this._

            Ignis knew about old wives’ tales and folklores about _fated mates_. Had read them in books. Certain castes that apparently had been preordained to be bonded seamlessly for life. Some would call it ‘love at first sight’. The perfect pair.

            But the cases were incredibly rare—and had had no records in the modern times. Thus they stayed as mere legends—mere stories Ignis would scoff at.

            And then it happened.

            The moment he had laid eyes on the portrait he _knew._

            His heat had hit him the day after he perused the files for that marriage offer.

            It was certainly shocking. His cycles were rigorously monitored—flawless in their timetables. But he was suddenly a month and a half early!

            He was in denial. He tried ignoring the whole matter for a few more days—disguising it under the mask of ‘ _considering the offer’_ when King Regis tried to update him about it. But he couldn’t. He would feel that _pull_ to the unknown Tenebraean royalty. That pull of wanting to seek him out. That pull of being with him that might give him the assurance of completeness.

            It was an irritating feeling.

            He thought he could withstand his instincts. But it only gave him pain.

            Until he just couldn’t bear to ignore the whole matter to oblivion; Ignis proceeded to accept the offer.

            His charge, Noctis, and his Shield, Gladiolus, were admittedly shocked at his decision. “You were the second to the last person I know who would even consider the concept of marriage,” Noctis chuckled. “Who’s the last?” Ignis had inquired.

            “Cor’s the last.” And Gladiolus laughed at that.

            True, it seemed too far-fetched for him to even marry—but Ignis had yet to tell any one of them about being a _fated pair._ He just could not be sure on how they would take it.

            But the King Regis had felt his misgivings.

            On the day Ignis gave him his decision, King Regis had drew him aside to talk to him about it. He knew Ignis had been quite anxious ever since he had delivered that invitation. He had to make sure he was not being forced in his judgment. “What is troubling you, son?”

            And Ignis told him.

            He told him about these feelings—this mysterious draw on his instincts.

            He told him about his sudden heat. That painful lingering on his chest. He said he had thought that he was going crazy pining after a man he never met.

            It was such a wonder that the King listened with genuine concern—and with a smile on his ageing face. Like he held the world’s answers in the palm of his hand. Like he already knew what Ignis was descibing. And Ignis realized he had made the right decision to tell him. King Regis had clasped both of his hands, his eyes glistening with happiness, “You are thoroughly blessed, Ignis. Never let this chance go.”

            And now he was clad in dark, royal Lucis robes, covered with a lace veil, waiting to meet his _fated mate_ at the altar. There was time, for the both of them to meet beforehand, but Ignis would not oblige. He was fearing that all of this was simply fleeting—and he might lose the sweet pull of his instincts on his betrothed. Indeed, the thrill of the chase and the wait was overwhelming him—and also because he knew that King Regis knew that it might be real.

            The only thing left bugging him was if his betrothed also felt the same way.

            “Are you ready, Iggy?” Gladiolus had called, grinning toothily. Noctis was standing nearby with a similar joyous smile, and he held out a hand at him. “You’ll be fine, Specs.”

            Taking a deep breath, Ignis held onto his proffered arm.

            Yes, he would be fine.

            His instincts told him so.

 

***

            Ravus felt like he could burst into flames at any moment.

            The heat that coursed through him the moment he held his groom’s hand—was by far the most uplifting and most comfortable he had ever felt in all his life. Both of them were wearing gloves; but it felt like he was bare—and he was feeling his skin underneath.

            There was also this nagging feeling in his chest—like a tug of uneasiness—which could only be sated whenever he usually had his ruts. _Oh no, Ravus, you’re not going into pre-rut right now during your godsdamn wedding!_

            He was pretty sure he might be letting out a certain amount of pheromones in the air. He knew his scent glands must be swollen real hard right now from all the scent and the excitement. He could feel his groom’s slightly trembling hand underneath his. Ravus rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on his knuckles. He hoped that would somehow calm him down.

            The vows were made—and Ravus was in awe at the smooth, accented voice who pledged after him. He could listen forever and would not tire of it as he read the oath of being his mate. It was a melody probably designed from the heavens.

            _“With the blessing of the Crystal and the Astrals, Seal thine bond.”_

            Both turned to face each other.

            Ravus slowly lifted the veil with shaking fingers and was met with the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid eyes on.

            Green orbs stared wondrously up at him. Swept-back ash-blond hair, fair skin, and full, curved lips. Ravus swore he felt the air shift around them. He could not hear anything. He could sense nothing but the both of them. His scent was tremendous. It was filling him up like drink.

            A hand had reached towards his face, holding his pale cheek. The Omega started to lean closer to him. Ravus then looped an arm around his waist and bent his head down to meet him in a kiss.

            When he felt his lips close passionately around the other, Ravus knew he had found his forever.

            And around them, the crowd had cheered and clapped, as all the flower buds had burst into sudden bloom; enshrouding the great hall with the sweetest of fragrances mingling with the scent of a fated pair finally finding each other.


	2. Firsts

         They were both quiet.

         Throughout the function, Ignis had only a hand around Ravus. None of them were exchanging words—mostly accidental stares and shy smiles. This man, his new husband, seemed comfortable enough around him; if he would solely base on the strong scent he had been emitting ever since the start of the ceremony. But of course, he could not be sure just yet. There were still a considerable number of people around—and reading his mate’s emotions through his scent in this situation might take a little getting used to.

          Ignis thought Ravus looked even more attractive in person—with those high-cut cheekbones, platinum blond hair and heterochromatic eyes. His scent, though, was another thing. Ignis had never encountered anything like it—so overpowering yet at the same time, comforting. Ravus smelled of lilies and honeysuckle. It prompted him of the calm air during the crisp, early break of dawn. His Omega wanted to bask in it—claim it for his own—and Ignis had to remind himself that the event still had not concluded.  

          When they had kissed for the first time, Ignis thought he would melt in his arms. It lasted but for a couple of sweet seconds—and when Ravus had pulled back first, Ignis unconsciously followed—keening at the loss. He was like in a dream—floating away as the crowd congratulated and clapped at the both of them. It took them half an hour of accepting and thanking well-wishers before they were finally escorted out of the hall into a nearby parlor with their immediate families—or in Ignis’ case, the Lucis Caelums and the Crownsguard.

          It was then when they had finally stepped into the much calmer room for reprieve did Ignis notice certain oddities about Ravus. His hand had tightened considerably around his--and looking at his profile Ignis could see beads of sweat running down his neck. And since there were less people in the area, Ignis could better single out and decipher the reactions lingering in Ravus’ Alpha scent—

          Then his lips went dry.

          “Ravus, if you please.”

          Ignis had pulled him aside and coerced him to sit down with him on a nearby divan. To other people, Ravus might have looked normal—with his usual scowl and scrunched down eyebrows—but his stare at Ignis was wide-eyed and alarmed. The Omega proceeded to cup his face with both gloved hands. “Are you feeling all right, Ravus? Breathe, slowly, please.”

          Lunafreya along with Queen Sylva and King Regis were just about to approach the two; but they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a collective hush in the room as everyone’s eyes fixated on the newlyweds. Clarus had caught on to this right away and nodded at Cor who was near the doorway. The elder Marshal took out his phone and proceeded to give out instructions in a low voice.

***

          “Hey, Prompto, what’s going on?” Noctis asked his blond mate, as they walked towards the parlor after bidding goodbye to the Niflheim delegates. Gladiolus, being his sworn Shield, was right behind him and his eyebrows squinted suspiciously. Prompto reached the doors first, and became remarkably fidgety. He clutched at his Alpha’s arm and nuzzled into his shoulder as if to shield himself from something.

           Noctis looked confused. “Wha--?” Gladiolus stepped forward and opened the door to see Cor and a couple of Crownsguards file out in urgency. The air hit them and Noctis suddenly knew. He rushed inside with Prompto and Gladiolus and saw the blond Tenebraean Alpha leaning heavily against Ignis. There was an ample space away from them—like the rest were afraid to even breach their enclosure.

           Noctis walked up to his father and gave him a worried look. King Regis gave him a reassuring smile. “They will be fine. First meetings are always the hardest for _fated mates,_ Noctis.”

***

            Ravus had wanted to hide. He had wanted to escape.

            That irritating feeling in his gut when he had felt Ignis’ presence during the entourage had multiplied and it was making it difficult for him to control his pheromones. The ceremony was not that lengthy, however, as the minutes grew, Ravus had eventually began to feel hot underneath his robes. He was willing himself to take calming breaths—and avoid alarming the already nervous Omega beside him. This was no foreign feeling to him—but phasing into a rut during the marriage ceremony was not something Ravus had in mind. It was ridiculous! He was not due one—not for another three months. But what was this? He had just met his Omega and now his body was going haywire!

            The sealing kiss did not help either.

            Ravus had to make sure he did not get swept away with it and pulled back just at the right moment. _Astrals,_ Ignis looked ravishing as he tried to follow back into the kiss. His cheeks were flushed—and his long eyelashes fluttered beautifully as he blinked away his embarrassment. It was not fair. It was not fair that he had only met him today and a raging fire had already been lit inside his heart—threatening to engulf him whole. He was slowly getting dizzy. Plus they had to stay amongst the crowd for another half hour.

            Ravus did not know how long he could keep up his straight-laced façade. For sure his scent might already be betraying him.

            And it did.

            Although, Ravus had not expected Ignis to catch up on it as soon as the crowd had dispersed and they’d been escorted into the resting area. He was pulled down onto a seat and the Omega had leaned close to him, cradling his face with all the care and concern in the world.

            “Are you feeling all right, Ravus?”

            His pupils had already blown, and he had started to breathe out in ragged pants.

            “Breathe, slowly, please.”

            Six, he’d wanted to kiss him again. Mark him. Claim him right then and there.

            How easy for him to just close that small space between them and capture those enticing lips—

            _But no. Ravus, you are better than that._ He clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying to inhale and calm his nerves. His gut clenched uncomfortably. _Six, he could only smell Ignis…_

            The Omega was trying to soothe him with his own delicious scent—and he could feel his gloved fingers massaging circles on his temples. “That’s it, you are doing great. We will get out soon, stay with me,” Ravus heard him whispering. Ignis slowly guided him closer to him—and leaned his head softly on the crook of his neck. His hands continued stroking his head and his back. Ravus fought the urge to wrap him in his arms—his fingers digging into his palms he was certain he’d cut through the cloth.

            _Breathe. He had to calm himself._

            They continued like that for a few more moments before Ravus heard someone announce that a car had been prepped for them—and Ignis was coaxing him to stand up. He could sense people scuffling around them, but he was in a haze now. There was only one thing that kept him anchored—and that was Ignis holding his hand—guiding him. His scent was what he could only think about.

            For a few minutes they walked—until he felt people guide him towards an open door of a car. Ravus felt Ignis slide in first, and he followed in blind. Once the door had closed, Ravus latched himself finally onto the Omega, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his nose once again into the crook of his neck. Ignis gasped at the sudden action, but he instead crooned and continued to calm the Alpha in pre-rut. He looked towards the driver, and gave out a wry smile. “Please, drive, Marshal. And fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback :)  
> Couldn't have done this without you fellow fleurentia shippers~


	3. Twenty Questions

            They arrived at Fenestala Manor in record time. Ignis got Ravus out of the car with the help of the Marshal. Behind them, more sleek cars had followed, halted and out filed out Lunafreya and the rest of the entourage. She walked briskly up at Ignis. “Come, I’ll show you to his quarters—“

            They went up the flight of stairs towards Ravus’ rooms. When the doors opened, Ravus let go of Ignis and almost ran straight to his bed—pulling out one of the bedside drawers and rummaging for something. Ignis was a little taken aback, but then he saw Ravus opening a bottle and popping a couple of tablets into his mouth.

            “Ravus! You’re overdosing on your suppressants again!” Lunafreya ran to her brother, her voice dripping with poisonous reprimand. Ravus grimaced as he chewed and swallowed the bitter medicine, but it did somehow lessen the paleness of his face. He sat exhausted on the edge of his bed, his sister alongside him. “How many did you take, Ravus?”

            Ravus looked like a young kid being caught stealing. He took a few calming breaths; and had yet to look at his younger sister in the eye. “Just enough.” Lunafreya sighed and shook her head. She looked over to Ignis, who was hovering near the foot of the bed, worry etched on his face. “I am going to leave the two of you alone, all right? We will be downstairs if you need us.” She patted Ignis arm and proceeded to walk out of the room. Ignis heard the lock click in place and he sighed before slowly approaching the Alpha. Adjusting his robes, he sat beside Ravus on the bed, leaving a polite distance from the both of them.

            “You do not have to stay, you know,” Ravus said softly.

            Ignis brushed a strand of loose hair from Ravus’s temple. It caused the Alpha to turn and meet his eyes—they were still blown with heat and lust. “Have you heard of _fated mates,_ Ravus?”

            The Alpha jerked at the words and Ignis was inwardly relieved. At least he knew. “Y-you think we are--?” Ravus muttered lowly, a slight blush forming in his cheeks. “It is far too… _uncertain_.”

            “I thought so too before,” Ignis replied somberly. “However, they say a fated match begins with both partners triggering each other’s heat or rut at first meet.”

            Ravus looked at him incredulously. His hands begin to tremble once again and he clenched them tightly on his lap. “You are not in heat right now.”

            Ignis lowered his eyes in recognition, his face turning a bright shade of red. “It happened when I received your marriage invitation, I—I saw your photograph.”

Ravus deflated. If only he had checked those files back then, he would have gone into an earlier rut—not during his wedding day! “I…did not see yours back then,” the Alpha muttered honestly. “I apologize I’m—“ he took another labored breath. “I was not expecting this. I am even troubling everyone else.”

Ignis reached out to hold Ravus’ prosthetic arm. “May I admit something?”

There was that scent again. Ravus did not trust himself to say anything and instead nodded—warmth filling him up from where the Omega was holding him. Ignis gulped before turning at Ravus again, his green orbs glinting in his genuine admission. “It might be too…romanticized to hope earlier on about this—being _fated mates_ , but right now, I am… _content_ that it is not only me. And that this is real.”

Ravus’ eyes widened at his words.

Ignis shifted closer to Ravus in his seat. “So, I shall stay. I…cannot leave you alone to hurt here.”

            The sweet smell of sylleblossoms filled the room once again—and the Alpha inside Ravus growled in approval. There was only him in his sight and Ravus sealed their distance yet and pulled Ignis into a searing kiss. His hands looped underneath the black overcoats, drawing the Omega flush onto his chest. Ignis reciprocated with similar fervor, gripping tightly into Ravus’ robes—a whine lightly forming in his throat.

            The Alpha bit at the latter’s lower lip, coaxing it to open. Ignis obliged, gasping as Ravus deepened the kiss. His tongue tasted the Omega’s mouth, and he groaned at the heated feeling welling up in his gut. Ravus wanted more of him. He pulled back and started peppering kisses on Ignis’ jawline, hands deftly thumbing at the clasps of Ignis’ collar. He found the intricate hooks by touch and unfastened them in a quick motion, letting the sleek overcoat flow past Ignis’ shoulders. Although he was still wearing a tailored top underneath, Ravus latched on the newest available skin down Ignis’ throat and pushed him down on the soft mattress—which caused the Omega to let out a poorly stifled moan. The sound shot a sweet heat into his groin--and lurched Ravus momentarily out of his reverie. He pulled back a bit to see Ignis underneath him, flushed and breathless.

            _Astrals._

This man…this Omega…was really his fated one?

            His cheeks were pink, and both of his hands gripped tight onto Ravus—as if saying not to let go. Ravus exhaled heavily as he tried to get his bearings. _No, no, no_ —he couldn’t bed someone he had just met! He leaned his forehead on Ignis chest instead, his hands loosening their grip on the latter’s shoulders. “I am sorry I—it is terribly uncouth of me—I—“

            “Ravus—“

            “—you should not be bedding a stranger—“

            “Ravus—“

            “I should be courting you first—“

            “Ra—“

            “—I do not want to hurt you—“

            Ignis cupped both of Ravus’ cheeks once more, pulling him up to his level—a comforting smile on his face. “Ravus, you are not forcing me, all right? If it would make you feel better to cease, then it is fine.” He stroked his skin with his thumb softly. “We can always begin anew.”

            Ravus felt his heart clench at the words and he could feel his Alpha tugging at him to get closer to Ignis once again. _He is certainly full of surprises,_ Ravus thought amused. _Does he deserve him?_  He leaned back on Ignis’ shoulder, inhaling his scent. “Do you think we can get along?” he whispered. Ignis chuckled lightheartedly at that, proceeding to stroke the back of his neck. It sent shivers down the Alpha’s spine. “I don’t know, _Commander Nox Fleuret_. We’ve time. We are married after all, are we not?”

            Ravus snorted at that in good spirits. “You’ve got nerve, I think I can work with that.” He let out a shaky exhale as he felt the suppressants slowly taking effect. His head felt clearer now, although the warmth in his skin still lingered—and the craving for Ignis was still there. He closed his eyes at Ignis’ strokes. It was slowly making him drowsy.

“How long are your ruts?” Ignis inquired softly, never stopping in his ministrations. Ravus clutched at the sheets beside him. His ruts were not something he was proud of—they lasted far longer than a usual Alpha would have had; and thus the irregular suppressant intakes. “Five to six days at the most,” Ravus answered bitterly.

“Enough time to get along then,” Ignis supplied.

Ravus slowly lifted himself off him at that, and he stared at him with such intensity Ignis withered a little. A prosthetic finger lightly traced a line down the Omega’s throat. Ignis bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whining. “Do not get ahead of yourself, _Ignis Scientia_.” He spoke in his haughty drawl—and Ignis could curl his toes at the tone. Ravus then pressed a lingering kiss on the smaller man’s jaw before sitting up gingerly. “You have yet to know how awful my ruts are.”

Ignis just gave a small conspiratorial smile. “I have handled a Lucian prince with food tantrums. I think I can handle yours.”

“You handled Noctis’ ruts?” a growl crept out of Ravus unknowingly, his dual-colored eyes flashing dangerously.

“It was a mere analogy, Ravus,” Ignis mollified, with a wave of a hand. “I would not mate with someone who does not eat his vegetables.” That made Ravus smirk, nonetheless. Astrals, he was being possessive. “I think—I am going to wash this fever off—“ Ravus huffed as he fiddled with his robe. Ignis saw him try to stand up but he staggered at the urgency and he sat back onto the bed, clutching his head. Ignis sat up as well and he held the Alpha by the shoulders, pulling him back on the pillows. With a smile, he said, “I think it is better for you to stay in bed. Let me to fetch you a change of clothes, all right?”

***

            Ignis smiled, satisfied, as he watched the sleeping form of Ravus on the bed. The suppressants did their job, although he was still sporting a slight fever. It took Ignis a few more banters with the Alpha before he yielded to Ignis wanting to stay and to at least look out for him. He was a stubborn and obstinate man—that much Ignis observed. He had to agree, Ravus had had a point about them still being strangers to one another—regardless of being fated mates.  But Ignis was sure they would eventually learn more about one other. He was a smart man—and judging by his dossiers, they share quite a lot of interests. Ignis actually wondered why they had never crossed paths earlier. Their countries had strong ties with each other, both politically and economically. Had they missed out? Were they simply on the wrong place at the wrong time? Was this also fate? A will of the Crystal? But even Lunafreya had no knowledge about this, as far as Oracles and prophecies were concerned.

            However, the events had already unfolded to where they were now—and Ignis had no choice but to follow where fate went. Maybe he would miss his responsibilities of being the caretaker to his Lucian prince, but he would not stop working to serve the country. That was the condition he had required to accepting the marriage offer after all. If he had to work with the military Commander he would be marrying into—serving the country alongside him, then so be it. He was not some stereotypical Omega who stayed at home and minded the family—

            With which he was actually doing right now, if he would laugh at the irony.

            He hoped Ravus would not mind if he borrowed a few clothes from his wardrobe. Ignis was not sure if Ravus could smell it—but the moment he was pushed down on the bed during their first makeout session, he felt his slick rush out from him.  For once, he was thankful for the Lucian ceremonial robes he was wearing. The thick material stifled him during the ceremony, but now it felt like a blessing for masking his arousal. Ignis carefully folded the soiled clothes into a corner of the rather spacious bathroom. He would take care of that later.

            After donning a white button up and slacks (which were slightly a little loose on him, the sleeves flopping past his palms), Ignis quietly slipped out of the room. He could ask Lunafreya for additional medicine and food for once Ravus had woken up. Alpha ruts were similar to heats and they usually drain the person without proper sustenance and care.

He was climbing down the wide sweeping staircase when he saw the group that had congregated at the lounge look up and wave at him. King Regis and Queen Sylva were the first to stand up at attention and Ignis slightly felt embarrassed that he had to make them wait like this. Lunafreya walked up to Ignis as he neared, “How is he?”

            “The suppressants are doing their job,” Ignis replied. “He is currently in slumber, although, I doubt that will last long.”

            “I’m kinda expecting you to stay there a bit longer,” Noctis piped up with a grin. His father slightly poked his leg with his walking stick. _Behave._ Gladiolus stifled a loud snort behind his hand, and Clarus kicked him in the shins.

            Ignis did not look mortified one bit—everything was already quite overwhelming. He figured they all would want a word with him. He just did not know how to start. Queen Sylva touched his shoulder, “You could use some calming tea in you, son. Come. I am certain everyone wants a word with you.”

 

           

            It was King Regis who started explaining about the newlywed’s situation. Queen Sylva listened most of the time, but she had knowing smile on her features. She would affirm with a word or two with Regis when Noctis or Gladiolus would interject—the shock and amazement radiating from them like children seeing a new toy.

            “But I thought those were just legends? That’s awesome, Iggy,” Gladiolus grinned, nudging at him playfully. Ignis pursed his lips as he adjusted his grip on his teacup—trying not to let the contents spill. “I was pretty astonished to the point of denial, Gladio. But here we are.”

            “I think it’s very romantic,” Prompto said, his eyes glinting. “It’s those rare moments when instincts triumph over reason. I’m happy for you, Ignis!”

            “This is better than triggering both heat and rut on the same day,” Noctis quipped. “You could just imagine how it’d be if it happened during the ceremony.”

            Ignis groaned. “Please do not remind me. It was already distressing going into heat with just a blasted photo.”

            “For once, I am thankful for Ravus’ lack of concern,” Lunafreya chuckled. “I never saw him touch your dossiers, Ignis. He was intent on ignoring the whole matter of marriage for as long as he could. If he did, he would not have proven the authenticity of _fated mates_ as it were, today.”

King Regis nodded at her words. He then added, “Either way, there exists a connection between the fated pair. Regardless if the heat or rut triggers happened on different times, they will still feel it—“ he motioned to his chest with his palm. “—in here.”

            Ignis dipped his head, looking at the cup around his long, pale fingers. Yes.  He indeed felt it—and as absurd as his logical mind would find it to be, there was no denying the pull of his instincts. It was like he could actually just think and he would feel him there—

            Ignis suddenly jolted. He put down his cup of mint tea rather unceremoniously.

            “What’s wrong, Ignis?” Lunafreya asked.

“He’s already awake.”

The group was surprised at the notion that Ignis could actually instinctually pick out Ravus’ state—which was astounding considering the fact that they had not bonded yet. Queen Sylva had assured Ignis that she would have food and medicines sent up to their door at once and told him to go and be with his husband. Noctis tossed him his phone (which he left with him during the ceremony) and demanded that he call should something happen.  Ignis left with a bow of sincere thanks, his pace getting quicker as he climbed back up the stairs.

***

            Ravus groaned awake.

            He still felt drowsy and weak, however, his fever—and boner—were making it difficult for him to get comfortable. The suppressants mostly helped him keep a sane head and keep himself nourished and clean the whole duration of his ruts—but they could not help sate his urges.

            He rolled over to his side, curling into himself as if trying to squeeze his groin into nothingness. _Bad move._ His face hit the pillow soaked in Ignis’ scent and his dick only twitched with more interest. Astrals, he wanted him so bad. Ravus grabbed the pillow and held it close to his chest, nose buried in the soft material. Maybe he’d get off to this. He could not sense Ignis in the room. He hoped he would stay out—but at the same time he hoped the Omega would come back. What a dilemma.

            Ravus growled in frustration. His member was throbbing so hard and so overly sensitive any slight brush with his pants or the bedsheet would send shivers to his core. Clutching the pillow even tighter, he started moving his hips on the bed. Ravus groaned at the feeling. He thrusted on the sheets, slowly building up momentum as he breathed in Ignis’ delicious scent. When he felt it not enough, he let go of one hand from the pillow and pulled down his pants—letting out his aching, red shaft. He grabbed it with his normal hand and started stroking eagerly.

            He let out strained rasps as he rubbed and fisted at his engorged member. What would it feel like inside an Omega? _His Omega_? Dripping with sweet slick—wide and open for him to knot and to bond…Ravus cursed under his breath. Now the mental image of Ignis laying open for him on the very same bed, engulfing his member—moaning his name—was ingrained in his mind’s eye and Ravus could feel a knot forming at the base and he hastened his movements. He cupped his balls and stroked at the forming knot as he let out rasps of Ignis’ name. He buried his head on the pillow as he came with a pleased grunt, shooting thick ropes of cum on his stomach and on the sheets.

            He panted heavily as the feeling of momentary reprieve washed over him. It would not be long before he could get hard again—but Ravus had to admit. He felt good—although slightly mortified—to think about his new husband while he stroked himself to completion.

            Ravus let go of the pillow and pulled back up his pants. Inasmuch as he’d wanted to change his sheets before Ignis came, they would be soiled later anyway. He just grabbed a pack of wipes from his bedside drawer and hoped he managed to clean most of the mess.

***

             The scent was much stronger now than before as Ignis pushed the doors to Ravus’ quarters. He let out a shaky exhale as the onslaught of Alpha pheromones hit his senses. He closed the door, and padded out into the main bed space, looking for his husband.

            The sheets were thrown around haphazardly, and Ignis could sense the activity that had passed here. He struggled to not let his excitement show too much—because he was certain he would gush out slick the moment he inspected the bed closer. Ignis wondered where Ravus was—until he heard the muffled sound of surging water to his right. _Ah, he must have gone to the toilet._

            He heard a light scuffle from the front door and he went back to check. Queen Sylva was true to her word—the food and medicine trolley had already arrived. The retainer who brought it up gave Ignis a deep bow and retreated without so much as a peep. Ignis muttered a small thanks and pulled the trolley inside the room and shut the door again—just in time to see Ravus leave the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Ignis felt his stomach drop and he proceeded to focus on pushing the trolley towards the lounge area.

            “Queen Sylva sent up some sustenance and more medicine,” Ignis fiddled with the pot of tea. It smelled like sylleblossoms! They had sylleblossom tea? “Perhaps you can take a few bites? You must require energy—“

            When Ignis looked up, Ravus was already in front of him beside the trolley, checking the contents of the stainless food covers. He picked up a tart and popped it in his mouth _whole_. Ignis stared a little awed at the High Military Commander of Tenebrae wolfing down a pastry. It was a little refreshing. And when he thought Noctis was already sloppy—Ravus looked cute. He looked his age—without the weight of politics and responsibilities—just a young man—eating sweets—fresh out of the shower—with water droplets running down his pale, toned chest and smooth, sleek, prosthetic arm—

            Ignis bristled once more. He was no stranger to half-naked men, by the Six. He had Gladiolus and Nyx Ulric from the Kingsglaive [most of the damn time] for that; but—maybe it was due to the fact that it was _his_ fated alpha that made him so giddy and suddenly so antsy. Unknowingly, he was already letting out a heady stream of pheromones Ravus had immediately caught on and he paused mid-bite.

            “Ignis.”

            “Y-Yes?”

            “Help yourself as well,” Ravus gave out a slight smirk. “I shall go and change.”

            “Have you drunk your medicine?” Ignis asked, his palms slowly starting to sweat. He should have worn back his gloves.

            Ravus waved a hand nonchalantly as he walked towards the closet. “Yes, yes, I did. _Relax.”_ The last word unintentionally came out in a light growl and Ignis felt like whimpering. Now who was in a rut again? Ravus seemed better and calmer than earlier—however, the scent in the room said something else. Maybe it was the downtime before the rut would have hit again. Ignis took a shaky breath and decided to sit down on the couch. He chose this—and he sure as hell would stay through it.

            Ignis felt his phone vibrate multiple times in his pocket and he fished it out to see a few messages from Noctis and Gladio. He swiped it open and read:

            _Yo, Iggy—Iris wants to visit soon. Says she’s so sorry (for d 100 th time) she couldn’t come on your special day. Let her know, ayt? We’re gonna go soon. Take care –Gladio._

            _Hey Specs, we’re going back to our lodgings. Stay sane, alright?_ __ _-Noctis_

_P.S. Btw, don’t hurry too much or Prom’ll give you a run for your money if you get knocked up earlier than him—he already wants kids can you believe that?! – Noctis_

“Who says who is getting knocked up?” There was a drawl above him and Ignis gasped, almost dropping his phone. Ravus had snuck up on him, dressed plainly in a grey shirt and flowy joggers. How did he do that? Ignis was incredibly perceptive on such sneak attacks.

_Ah…the stuff ruts could do…_

His senses were dulled from the onslaught of pheromones in the air.

            “I apologize. I did not mean to surprise you,” Ravus said calmly, sliding down beside Ignis on the couch. The Omega shook his head. “It is fine. I was…caught off guard is all.” He quirked an eyebrow at Ravus. “Reading over someone’s shoulder is unbecoming, you know.”

            Ravus huffed lightly. “I was just a tad bit curious.”

            A beat.

            Ignis shifted in his seat. “You look incredibly composed for someone who’s in a rut.”

            “As do you,” Ravus stared at him. “Normally, people would succumb sooner. Especially to royalty.”

            Ignis smiled wryly. “I have had great training.”

            The Alpha scoffed and continued. “Trust me, it is far difficult to keep hold of this tiny window of sanity every single time.” He exhaled heavily. “It shall rise up again soon…since you have returned.”

            “You are not alone,” Ignis agreed, clasping his fingers tightly on his lap. “Your scent is terribly overwhelming”

            Ravus considered it for a moment, before he took a breath and asked softly, “Do you mind?” Ignis let out a _‘hm?’_  of inquiry. Ravus leaned closer to him, their thighs touching, and he leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder near his scent glands. His bionic arm looping around the Omega’s hip. Ignis stiffened at the intimacy but he let him get comfortable. “I am not certain how long I could withstand this,” Ravus whispered on his shoulder.

            “Like I had said, we have time,” Ignis chuckled good-naturedly as he leaned into Ravus’ touch. “I told you I’d stay, did I not? _Relax._ ”

            Ravus scowled. “Why, are you up for twenty questions?” Ignis shrugged. “As long as we both answer truthfully.”

            “Then I shall start,” Ravus breathed heavily, into Ignis’ ear—sending shivers down the Omega’s back. Both of his arms had wound up around Ignis’ torso. The air had shifted once again, growing heavy with the Alpha’s pheromones. Ignis felt his slick slowly pooling in his pants. _Astrals, it’s starting again…_

            “Are you on birth control, Ignis?”

            For a normal Omega, this might seem a very forward and rude question—but in this situation—Ignis had no care—and instead he pulled Ravus closer, their mouths an inch apart from each other.

            “Yes.”

            And that was all Ravus needed to hear as he pushed him down with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cliffhangers. Kinda.  
> And I'm sorry :)


	4. Twenty Questions Part 2

             Ignis did not bother to think how they were so cramped on that couch.

            The only thing that had filled his mind was how warm Ravus was—how soft his lips were—and how much comfort he felt with his arms around him.

            He had thrown his glasses somewhere when Ravus had devoured his lips, nipping and biting until he had coaxed them to open. Ignis had gasped, and the alpha’s tongue surged in and their tongues melded. Their scents were mingling with each other—making the atmosphere even heavier than ever. Ignis could not describe the overwhelming feeling. Was this really what it meant to have a mate?

            The heat was pooling in Ignis’ groin and he started to grind into his husband. The alpha groaned and tightened his arms which were looped around his waist, holding him in place. Ignis could tell he was still holding back, if his ragged jerks from grinding into him would indicate so. Ravus pulled back for a moment to catch their breaths and Ignis took this time to cup his husband’s cheek and draw him back in—kissing the alpha’s jaw where his scent glands were close.

            “Are we not taking this to bed?” Ignis breathed. He dragged his teeth lower teasingly down to the curve of his neck to shoulder and felt Ravus shiver above him.

            A hand took the one cupping the alpha’s cheek, lowering it down considerably before Ravus took it up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. Ignis stared back up to him in awe and saw how blown up his eyes were. “Is that your first question?” Ravus smirked down at him. Ignis huffed and pulled him back down in a biting kiss. “Cocky, you sure are.”

            Ravus merely raised an eyebrow. “I want to take our time, but alas, you are not making this easy for me.”

            “I doubt you could even stay sane for long,” Ignis whispered, and he slipped a hand underneath and cupped Ravus’ groin. The alpha growled in surprise. _Very cheeky._ With astonishing strength, Ignis was suddenly hoisted up—and he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s legs in reflex. Ravus had carried him and was walking back into the bed.

            "I was almost certain you’d have us spend our first time on a couch,” Ignis smirked coyly up at him as he was rather roughly lowered down on the plush covers. “I think you’ve talked enough,” Ravus muttered, silencing him with a kiss. His good hand went and caressed the omega’s hair, running his fingers through it. Ignis keened at the touch—and then for good measure, dragged the alpha close to him with his legs still wrapped around his waist. Ravus retaliated by peppering his husband with kisses on the jaw and subtly opening his shirt buttons. Ignis whimpered as the alpha pulled away his top and nipped at his scent glands. _Oh no I am not letting you undo me alone—_

            Ignis snaked his hands underneath Ravus’ shirt—lifting it up to expose his pale skin. Ravus broke off the kiss and tugged the shirt over his head. They both reveled at each other’s appearance. Ravus noted the taut planes of Ignis’ well-defined torso. It was no joke being in the Crownsguard. The omega sported a few scars here and there, but Ravus thought he was unerringly beautiful. The alpha flinched a little as he felt a hand crawl its way up towards his chest. Ignis was touching him—exploring his collarbones—to his shoulders back down to his chest. Ravus did have _more_ scars and wounds from battle than he was—and Ignis marveled at them. _This alpha…this strong majestic alpha…would be his for the taking…_

            With his other hand, Ignis pulled down and threw away his pants and underwear. Ravus remarkably flushed at that but he gulped instead and proceeded to take off his own. Ignis’ flushed nudity was making his alpha growl even more—his body even hotter. There was nothing in his mind right now, but _take—take—bite—mine!_

            Heated flesh against flesh.

            Lips against his throat.

            Hands all over.

            Ignis could feel his slick gushing out in copious amounts beneath him—which only spurred Ravus in his frenzied kisses and caresses. The alpha had gone lower, kissing his collarbone, his chest—until he latched onto a nipple—and Ignis let out a sweet little cry. With the other hand, Ravus twisted the other nub as he sucked and lapped. The omega twisted underneath him, the stimulation only making him burning with anticipation. His cock was stiff and leaking against Ravus’ own flushed hard-on. He ground his hips against the alpha and Ravus responded as intensely.

            “R-Ravus, please—“Ignis moaned as he threaded his fingers within his husband’s soft locks in his slow descent. The alpha only gave a low pleased grunt as he continued his kisses down towards Ignis’ groin. Once he had reached his cock, Ignis whimpered. Ravus licked at his throbbing member, once, twice—before finally diving into the omega’s leaking hole.

            “Aah!”

            Ravus gave a pleased hum as he pleasured his omega’s hole. His slick smelled sweet and enticing—and he was getting drunk off it. He lapped at his puckered asshole, inserting his tongue into it. Ignis was writhing above him and he held his thighs down, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles. Ignis was leaking so much slick Ravus reckoned he needed no more lubricant to prepare him. He then inserted a long pale finger into his waiting hole. Ignis moaned above him, clutching the sheets. Ravus prodded softly around before inserting two more fingers—stretching him out.

             Ignis keened remarkably at the feeling. Astrals, he wanted more. “ _Alpha—please_ —“ he pleaded at his husband.

            The mere mention of _alpha_ made Ravus snap. In no time, he had lined himself on the omega’s hole. He caught Ignis’ eyes—he nodded up at the alpha—before slowly pushing himself in.

            Hot, tight heat. Ravus growled at the intense feeling that clamped around him. Beneath him, Ignis was moaning, clawing at his chest and back. The alpha started to thrust in ragged succession—making his husband cry out in pleasure. He was balls-deep every single time—and Ignis was rasping his name as his sweet spot got hit every time. Slick pooled at the sheets and the scent was making Ravus lose his control. His grip on Ignis’ hips were sure to mark. It did not take long until Ignis was gasping onto Ravus shoulder as he tightened, “R-Ravus—I’m coming—“

            The alpha grunted as he quickened his pace even more—almost bending the omega in half on the bed. Ignis buried himself in Ravus’ shoulder as he came—his flushed cock bouncing as thick spurts of come painted his chest and stomach. Ravus grabbed hold of both his husband’s legs and continued his frantic thrusts—his knot was inflating—he was close as well.

            With a few more ragged shoves, Ravus finally pushed his knot in, locking them both together. His pulsating cock spewing thick come inside his tight wet heat. He was high in that elated feeling of orgasm and Ravus felt his mouth salivating. _Not now…it’s too soon._ His fangs had already elongated and that pale neck beneath him was so enticing. He wouldn’t want to bond Ignis just yet…he did not want to force his will so early in their marriage.

            There was an aching whimper—and Ravus was slightly alarmed. He slowly guided the both of them to lie down on the soft duvet and he cupped his husband’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Ignis?” he whispered at the omega. Ignis seemed reluctant to speak up. He instead nuzzled Ravus’ throat, lips pursed as if in pain. “Are you hurt?” Ravus reached out a thumb to motion his husband to open his mouth. Ignis only whimpered but he slowly opened his lips.

            It looked like the alpha was not the only one vying for a bond-mark. There was a little blood—and fangs were protruding from his mouth. _But Omegas only do this when in heat!_

            Was this another special case for fated mates?

            “If you need to bite, I allow you to,” Ravus whispered consolingly against Ignis’ temple, his hands running soothing strokes on his sides. The omega only whimpered and snuggled closer to Ravus. _It must be painful,_ Ravus thought. It always hurt whenever they’d come out. Exhaustion was slowly creeping in and Ravus tightened his hold on Ignis.

            They would need all the rest they could get before the next wave.

***

            Sometime during their rest, Ravus’ knot had loosened and Ignis was able to pry himself off the alpha. His back was throbbing in slight pain, but it was the good kind. His husband was still sleeping beside him and Ignis turned to look at the bedside clock.

            It was around half past two in the morning.

            Carefully prying off the hand that was looped around his waist, Ignis went to get some water. His legs trembled, but he could still walk without a limp. There was liquid running down his thighs. He felt his cheeks—his whole body was still warm, content. Grabbing a towel, he immediately wiped himself down. He found one of the discarded underwear shorts on the floor, and he pulled them on.

 Ignis never expected that to be mated was such an exhilarating experience. He felt sated, almost complete. Both of them had been so close to claiming each other. His fangs had protruded in the heat of the moment—which confused him. Ignis had his heats—but he had been partner-less. He never had the opportunity to actually want to claim someone. Except tonight. And it was incredibly curious that it happened when he was not even in his usual heat cycles.

            Certainly, bonding would feel heavenly…

He wondered why Ravus did not bond him first—albeit the one being in rut. Surely, he would have less control now, but the alpha gave him the freedom to do so himself. _Still quite the gentleman_ , Ignis thought as he poured himself a glass. _I shall claim him for my own…_

            After downing a couple, Ignis fixed himself a tray to take to the bedside just in case Ravus would have woken.  He made sure to include vitamin tablets and some tarts should he feel a bit peckish. But before he could carry the tray walk back towards the bed, he had heard the rustle of sheets and Ravus was already striding towards him nude and with a purpose.

             The alpha looked adoring with his bedhead and squinted eyes heavy with sleep. The moment the distance between them closed, Ravus buried his face in the omega’s nape and looped his arms around his stomach, pulling Ignis’ back against his chest. “You were gone,” Ignis heard him mutter huskily. The omega smiled a little at that. Indeed, one could get really possessive during ruts or heats. He felt Ravus nipping at his scent glands. “I was just getting some water. You must be parched,” Ignis said softly, running his hands through his platinum locks.

            Ravus merely huffed, tightening his hold on his husband. “Just need you back…”

            Ignis chuckled at that. “At least eat or drink something, all right? I will go back with you to bed.” He patted the alpha’s head fondly and went to grab the tray. The alpha let out an annoyed huff as Ignis motioned with the food tray in hand back towards the bed. He maintained a grip around the omega’s waist throughout and it slightly made walk back a little difficult. Nonetheless, they reached the bed—Ignis placed the tray carefully on one of the bedside tables. He picked up a tart and shoved it in front of Ravus before he could nab at his scent glands again. The tawny-haired omega was met with a dual-colored sarcastic stare to match his own.

            “Eat first, Ravus. I know this is your favorite,” Ignis smirked at his husband. “I am not starv—“ Ravus mumbled but just in time, there was a slight growl and it tore a laugh from the omega. “Certainly, Ravus,” he cocked an eyebrow at him and pushed the tart to his mouth. “We both did not have a proper supper tonight. Goodness knows we both need the sustenance.”

           Ravus silently chewed the pastry. So this is what Noctis was pertaining all those years ago about having a ‘motherly’ advisor. Ignis had taken the bowl of pastries to his lap for them to share on the bed. Ravus had already snaked his way beside his husband, his chin resting on his shoulder. Astrals, who knew he could be this cuddly after one round?

            “Your fever is spiking up again,” Ignis observed as they ate. “You need your vitamins.”

            Ravus lightly groaned at it. “Has people ever told you you are quite doting?”

            “Mum’s the word,” Ignis chuckled. “Do people ever know of your sweet-tooth?”

            The alpha was taken aback at the exchange. Oh, were they back on their game? He shook his head. “Only my family. Have you any fondness for sweets?”

            Ignis hummed. “Not much. However, I do enjoy making them. These are exquisite.” And he popped another tart into his mouth. Ravus noticed a few crumbs on his cheek and he swiped at it softly with his good hand. “Has anyone told you you have fascinating lips?” Ravus asked seriously.

            Ignis blushed at the question but he took it in stride. “Those were two questions in a row,” he slightly chided, “—but no, no one has.” Ravus snuggled closer and Ignis could feel the growing bump in his groin. “Well, you do have extremely fascinating lips,” he took the bowl from Ignis’ lap and stashed it on the nearby table. He then lowered himself upon Ignis—planting a soft kiss on his waiting mouth. His husband needed not anymore ask and instead cupped Ravus face, pulling him closer.

            “You sure know how to compliment your husband,” Ignis smiled into the kiss. Deft hands were already pulling down his boxers and Ignis lightly chuckled as his prosthetic almost tore at the silk cloth. “A little impatient now, are we, _darling_?”

            Ravus threw his underwear off the bed and straddled Ignis. “You talk too much, _love.”_

            And he kissed him again.

***

            It was such an arduous affair.

            Ignis was not complaining at the intense lovemaking—despite receiving lasting marks all over his body. He knew their scents were intermingling now—and he felt indescribably happy. Ravus was an adorably clingy alpha, albeit slightly annoyed at times. He disliked it when he woke up without his omega and Ignis had made sure to keep their supplies near the bed so he would not have to walk away too much—except when they both needed to clean themselves. During those calm ‘breaks’ in between ruts, they would chat about themselves, about politics, about their kingdoms. They found a lot of things that interest them both and Ravus promised him they would have a proper honeymoon after this—to fully get to know themselves. Ignis could not be even happier at that admission; despite the looming work they would probably get after.

            Halfway their fourth day though, Ignis had caved in to his hunger for a bond bite and finally claimed Ravus. It resulted to another rigorous round immediately following the previous—which almost knocked the breath out of Ignis at the passion of an exceedingly driven alpha in rut.

            He had never seen Ravus so oddly helpless with longing and lust.

            “May I?”

            Ignis moaned at the sight of his elongating fangs and only breathlessly nodded at his nonstop thrusts. Ravus was consumed in a haze—and finally—after days of resisting the urge—he sunk his teeth into the rosy flesh of his husband’s scent glands. Ignis cried at the overwhelming feeling that washed over him. He felt an onslaught of ecstasy and it shook him to his core, making his toes curl. Tears cascaded his cheeks as he treid to catch his breath. Ravus had his knot in and he did not let go of his tight embrace. They were finally one.

            The alpha within Ravus was preening with pride and satisfaction at claiming his fated mate. It was a bizarre feeling—a feeling of a new connection and completeness. What would he do without it? He could think of nothing that compared to what he was feeling now. And to think he was completely averse to getting a mate in the first place!

             Ravus let go from the bite and softly kissed the bloody wound. Ignis was crooning up at him, small whines escaping his kiss-swollen lips. For now they would rest. His rut would end soon and currently, all he wanted was to keep his mate close with him—and bask in the afterglow of their bonding.


	5. Newly-Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

            The morning when his rut broke was not as peaceful as one would have assumed.

            Ravus woke up first, and his whole body ached. His throat was dry and he felt the bedside table for a glass. Sadly, the pitchers there were empty. He hoped their usual food trolley had already arrived. He was so thirsty he could feel the air hurting his esophagus.

            There were crusted remains of their lovemaking on his thighs and on the sheets, and Ravus made a mental note to clean up everything (including the still slumbering omega). Ignis had done most of their cleaning because he was too deep in his haze to even do so. It’s his turn to help this time. Pulling a rather rumpled bathrobe on, he walked towards the door and pulled open a crack. Indeed their breakfast had been laid ready for them, along with a fresh stock of towels. He drew their supplies inside the room and poured himself some water.

            Truth be told, even though his whole body felt like he had military drills nonstop for weeks, Ravus could not liken the feeling of contentment after their bonding. He would not mind heats or ruts as long as he spent it with his fated husband. He rubbed a palm over his fresh mark. The skin was still raised and swollen but he felt the tingle of excitement underneath his skin at the contact.

            He was bonded for life.

            There was a pained croak [?] back at the bed and Ravus almost snorted. Ignis apparently had just woken up, and like him, he was hoarse and probably aching. The alpha took the supply trolley by the bedside and handed Ignis a glass of water. The omega could only squawk his thanks. Ravus could not help but smirk at that.

            “You sound terrible.”

            Ignis was blushing, but he downed the first and second glasses first before replying. “And whose fault is that?” He rolled his eyes at him. Ravus started to wipe him down with a wet towel. The omega bristled at the action, but he instead stared fondly at his husband as he tried to clean his legs. “We both need a long bath,” Ravus observed as he put away the towel. Ignis reached out to him with both arms. “Carry me.”

            Ravus cocked an eyebrow, but he merely scoffed and swept up the omega. “Still can’t walk, _love?_ ”

            “You tease,” Ignis breathed in his ear and then he nipped playfully at his new bond bite. Ravus growled at that and he walked them both towards the bathroom.

***

            After a lengthy shower (and a quickie), the new bonded mates spent the whole morning cleaning up their mess. Ravus would not stomach the thought of his manor attendants cleaning up after his— _cough­—_ exploits in the bedroom.

            “I kind of expected for you to actually leave the cleaning job to someone else,” Ignis stated amusedly, as he threw the last of their soiled laundry in a hamper. Ravus sneered at him, “Ever since I started my rut, I always clean up after myself.” He pulled a fresh set of bedsheets from one of the many drawers in his walk-in closet. “It’s plain decency.” Ignis was impressed—Ravus was doing a perfect hospital corner-fold in his own mattress.

            “Did they teach you that at the barracks?” Ignis inquired with a smile. Ravus shook his head. “Mother did. I’d say I’ve had worse training under her tutelage than my years in the military.” He pulled the last two corners in record time and Ignis gave him the duvet for them to put on the bed. “She is a hard-headed alpha at the best of times,” Ravus commented. “I can see it in you,” Ignis beamed at him. The alpha took his hand and brushed it with his lips. “I could say the same to you.”

“You humor me.”

            Ignis could easily detect the subtle change in his husband’s scent. Ravus indeed got a little happier when he had said that and it gave him pleasure that he could please his alpha that way.

            “Do you want to take a little walk? Have a breather?” Ravus asked, not letting go of his hand.

            “Of course,” Ignis simpered, curling his fingers around the alpha’s.

***

            When they arrived at the lounge, the couple saw Luna and Iris Amicitia having tea together and poring over some albums. “Ignis!” She stood up and rushed over to the omega in a hug. Ravus was quick enough to let his hand go and let the two have some time together. He walked over to his younger sister and sat down on the couch beside her. Lunafreya was all-smiles as she surveyed her newly-bonded brother. “W-What?” Ravus asked, running a hand on his nape. His sister’s gloating smile was slightly embarrassing him.

            “Hmmm…I am just happy you are happy, dear brother,” Luna nudged him at his sides. “Your scent says it all.”

            “Of course,” Ravus rolled his eyes but he could not stop the blush that was threatening to engulf his pale face. Was he really that noticeable? Well, Ignis indeed looked _glowing_ ever since they had finished showering together. He just was not aware that it was that apparent.

            “I’m so happy for you, Ignis!” Iris grabbed hold of both of Ignis’ hands. Her teary eyes were flashing with pride. “Being bonded looks so good on you.” Ignis could only purse his lips in a humble smile, but his cheeks were flushed pink and his omega purred at the compliment. “Thank you, Iris. I—I was not expecting for all of this, but it is a good change.”

            “I heard most from Dad and bro, but you gotta tell me all the juicy details,” Iris winked at him. Before Ignis could sputter out a reply, Iris had turned to the siblings on the couch and hollered, “Hey, Ravus! Congrats!! But Imma borrow your hubby for a bit okay?” And without hearing his reply, she had pulled Ignis towards the open veranda. Ravus was left with his mouth hanging open. _Hubby?_ Lunafreya was lightly chuckling behind her hand. “The Amicitias are truly spontaneous.” Her alpha brother merely crossed his arms and tutted. “She did not even wait for my answer.”

            “Well, she was not able to attend the ceremony, so I think it simply is fitting for her to have a little chitchat with Ignis. She arrived two days previously and had been waiting for the both of you ever since,” Lunafreya said. “And it would give us time to talk as well. I wanted to check up on both of you.” She took a new cup from a nearby tray and poured her brother some.

            Ravus leaned back luxuriously on the couch, the teacup in his good hand. “We are both well, thank you, Luna. The constant arrival of supplies were a great help.”

            His sister nodded. “Ruts are indeed quite taxing. So…are we going to expect pups soon?” Ravus almost spat out his tea and his face looked like a ripened tomato. “Luna!”

            The oracle merely shrugged. _Shrugged_. She poured herself more tea and eyed Ravus seriously. “So, are we?”

            Ravus took a napkin and wiped his mouth rather unceremoniously. “Ignis is on the pill, all right? It is too soon for pups—“

            There was a stifled sigh of disappointment, but the oracle quickly revived her composure. “I see. You both still want to enjoy your honeymoon, I presume?”

            Ravus nodded. “That would be best. Indeed we want to know more about each other.”

            “I am certain you will. You are fated to be together after all.”

            His bond tingled and Ravus eyed the veranda where Ignis was with Iris. He wondered what the two were talking about for Ignis to suddenly spike up in excitement. The alpha chose to ignore it and continued his tea session with his sister. “Where is Mother, by chance?”

            “She is in the library. Your wedding gifts are still arriving even today, thus, she had most of them delivered there to be sorted,” Lunafreya explained. “I think I saw a huge box for a playhouse in there somewhere—“ And she chuckled. Ravus sighed at that. They only had a wedding! Not a bloody baby shower! He was ready to bet that that one was from Ardyn.

            “How many do you think there are?” Ravus asked. Writing thank you replies for all the senders would be a pain. “I’m not certain, but the last one I had checked was past the 40 mark. There might be more,” Lunafreya said. Looked like they would be spending most of their afternoon—and maybe until the next day just poring over their wedding gifts.

            “Once you move to your new home, those gifts will surely be of help,” Luna smiled at her brother. “I hope so,” Ravus sipped at his tea. Moments after, Ignis and Iris had returned. The alpha noticed the flushed cheeks of his husband as they both neared. “Had a fun chat?” Ravus asked the omega as he sat down beside him. “Oh, yes. We were just catching up,” Ignis replied rather shyly. Iris was quite bubbly throughout and was eyeing the couple with dreamy eyes. “You guys look so good together. Your babies would be so cute!”

            Ignis, who was trying Ravus’ tea, spluttered. His alpha took another napkin and handed it to Ignis. “Iris! I thought we already had this talk!” Ignis groaned. Lunafreya chuckled at the exchange.

            “I’m sorry I can’t help it,” Iris laughed. “You are the last person I’d ever think would marry. It just makes me so excited!”

            Lunafreya piped. “Two of the most unlikely bachelors we know tying the knot! Quite the topic of the century, wouldn’t you say?”

            “You bet, my lady!”

            The couple sighed. Well, that could be the least of their worries. The marriage hype would have yet to settle down for sure, but for now they would let things be. Ignis looped arm around Ravus’ and curled his fingers in his. He felt the alpha squeeze back. He was happy and everything was right in the world.

***

            “What did the Lady Amicitia talk to you about?” Ravus asked as they sat together in the library, surrounded by their numerous wedding gifts. Ignis hummed as he proceeded to open one of the parcels. “She was quite curious about our meeting, fated mates…and the previous arduous week. Of course I did not divulge anything graphic, but the squeals she was letting out were quite contagious.” Ravus sneered and set aside an opened box of couple watches. He proceeded to take note of the sender on their list. “It seems this marriage fever has yet to die down. It’s becoming a little annoying.”

            Ignis chuckled as he put down a set of golden picture frames. “It will be worse once there’s talk of future pups. They will be _insufferable_.” Ravus nodded in agreement. “Much so. It is too early for anything serious.” He cocked an eyebrow at an impressive glass sculpture of a sylleblossom with their names at the bottom. “Not bad.”

            “Oh, that is beautiful,” Ignis commented. He had finished slicing open a rather huge box and he let out a rather loud chuckle. Ravus turned over to look and it indeed was the playhouse Lunafreya had mentioned. “By the Six…”

            “Like you said, it is indeed too early,” Ignis chortled as he noted the sender. “The sender was His Majesty King Regis. And he included some free tickets as well.”

            Well, that was a surprise. Ravus expected it to be Ardyn. “What kind of tickets?”

            “They appear to be VIP tickets to Totomostro in Altissia,” Ignis read. “And there are also reservations for a few weeks in the Leville!”

            Ravus raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Well, now. Looks like a honeymoon in Accordo is in order.” He shot Ignis a cocky smirk and continued unwrapping gifts. Ignis shook his head fondly and kissed Ravus’ cheek. He placed the complimentary tickets near them on the table. “I’m looking forward to it, love.”

            The alpha could not help but smile. He nuzzled back at his husband. “So am I.”

***

            There was a shrill ringing of a mobile phone.

            Ignis groaned as he felt the bedside table for it. He felt Ravus stir beside him, tightening his hold on his naked waist. There were in Altissia for a week already, spending their much-needed vacation together as a married couple. “Who is it?” he heard Ravus rumble irritably in his ear. Ignis squinted at the flashing icon. “It’s Noct.” He slowly sat up. “Are you going to answer it?” Ravus grumbled, adjusting his position and leaning against his husband’s shoulder. He heard Ignis sigh. “He doesn’t usually call at such an early hour,” the clock on the suite mantelpiece said it was roughly 6 in the morning. Ignis swiped the button and put it on loudspeaker. “Your Highness?”

            “SPECS! Six! I’m so so so sorry for bothering you in your honeymoon but fuck—“

            The sudden barrage caught the couple off-guard. Was Noctis in trouble? Ravus caught the alarmed scent his mate was emitting and he crooned at him, trying to quell his nerves. “What’s happened, Noct? Calm down. Are you in trouble?”

            There was a rather deep breath from the other end before Noctis continued. “Ignis—Prompto’s pregnant—I—“

            Silence fell over them as they tried to process the news. Maybe Noctis was panicking. But why at such an ungodly hour?

            “Noct—that’s—congratulations! Since when--?”

            “We thought it was a stomach bug—Ignis—he was vomiting—Six I was so stupid—“

            Ignis let the young Lucian heir ramble on. He caught his husband’s amused eye. “I’m going back to sleep,” Ravus whispered in his shoulder. Ignis switched off the speaker setting and held the phone to his ear. “I’m so happy for the both of you. When did you just realize that Prompto’s with child?”

            “He vomited again this morning. I went to check up on him—he’s got this test and he was sobbing on the toilet seat—“

            “Oh my, poor Prompto.”

            “But he was crying in happiness, Specs,” Noct continued. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”

            Ignis could not help but chuckle. “And I then assume you called for the good news then.”

            “Yeah…I figured you’re already awake—but judging by your voice it was a bad timing?” Noctis said sheepishly. “We are just about awake,” Ignis replied. “But it’s good news to wake up to, I don’t mind.”

            “Oh shit, I woke up Ravus, too?” Noctis rather laughed. “But yeah go get some more shut-eye, Iggy. Thanks for indulging me.”

            “Anyone would be excited about pups, Noct,” Ignis chortled. “Send Prompto my regards! You both have a good day.”

            “Likewise, Specs. Say hello to Ravus for me.”

            Ignis hung up and set aside the phone. Ravus had fallen asleep quite easily, his good arm and leg were snaked around him in comfortable heat. The omega shimmied lower down the pillows and cuddled his mate. _Pups, huh_? Ignis thought. _Maybe one day._ He snuck a kiss on Ravus’ temple. _One day._


	6. The Little Things

            Their month-long honeymoon in Altissia was the best Ignis could have ever asked for in his life.

            He had never expected to find a sought-after partner in Ravus.

            They both share the same taste in music, poetry and even fashion. They both exhibit flawless, gentlemanly etiquettes. They argue intelligently over philosophies and moral values. They laugh over at horrible puns, witty comebacks and their penchant for overworking.

            The only unsavory thing that Ignis probably noticed was their difference in temper and hard-headedness.

            Gladio had always told off Ignis about his leniency with Noctis and Prompto. He chastised them every so often, but he still managed to spoil the two. “How do you have so much patience, Iggy?” Gladiolus would tease at him.

            Ravus, on the other hand, could be patient and tolerant indeed; but there were times Ignis caught him snapping once or twice to himself when he made a mistake with his mobile, get clumsy with his prosthetic arm or miss his daily sugar intake. He did push for what he wanted and that selfish side of him had made Ignis curious. Ravus always calmed down after these tiny fits nonetheless—especially if it were Ignis soothing him with his pheromones.

            “I apologize you had to witness that,” Ravus lifted his mate’s knuckle and kissed it.

            And then Ignis would forget he ever had such a temper. Well, it’s human nature after all—and Ignis was glad that he discovered new things about his husband as the days wore on.

***

            Ravus could properly deduce that Ignis was indeed a man of many surprises.

            For one, he was not expecting the once-chamberlain of the Lucian prince to be this—fussy and overbearing when it comes to details of work arrangements, schedules, and most importantly—food recipes. He knew the man to have motherly qualities especially in the kitchen as per Noctis had told him, but to actually transform into a whole new person when it came to discovering new food, shook Ravus to the core.

            He was shooed away [rather unceremoniously] from the kitchen that day after shopping in the Altissian market. Ignis had gotten hold of some high-class caviar for a rather discounted price and he wanted to try a “nyu recipeh” for dinner. Ravus was curious and wanted to help him, but the glint in his husband’s eyes as he held a knife made him think otherwise. He decided to stay in the lounge and read the papers instead.

            Ravus was not aware how long Ignis had been in the kitchen—that he managed to doze off, leaning back on the winged armchair of their suite. He was woken with something repeatedly touching his cheek and then his lips. _I prefer not to be bothered…I’m having a good nap…_ When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with Ignis planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “About time you woke up, love,” he said, and he kissed him again this time on the lips. “Dinner is served.”

             Ravus smirked and deftly pulled Ignis to his lap. “Indeed it has.” He snaked both of his arms around his mate’s waist and drew him in for a longer, sultry kiss. Ignis gasped in surprise at the action, and he looped his arms around Ravus’ neck in reflex. The alpha nibbled at his lips, coaxing Ignis to open up more. There was a slow rumble as the omega let out a satisfied purr and Ravus tightened his hold on his mate, his hands straying towards Ignis’ buttocks as he pulled him up to kiss him even deeper.

            “Rave—the food will get cold,” Ignis panted as he tried to squiggle away from his tight grip. When those hands scooped a handful of his ass, the bespectacled omega let out a whine. “Ravus!” he smacked at his shoulder lightly.

            The blond alpha grinned and nipped at his husband’s jawline. “Are you certain you wish to stop?” Ignis groaned as he felt the bulge straining against his husband’s pants grind deliciously against him. Ravus lowered down and started kissing his neck when Ignis pulled away with a slight growl, disentangling himself from the seat on his lap. His face was flushed and his mouth open in want, but his glare at Ravus seemed otherwise.

            “Not now, Ravus, all right?” he pouted at his husband. “I spent more than an hour at the food—I am not going to sit down and make out with you.”

            Surprises indeed. And here Ravus thought he could whisk him away for a little intimate moment, but Ignis had a strong resolve. He made a mental note to never challenge his husband during his food endeavors. Ignis was scowling at his alpha—but Ravus thought he looked adorable. He stood up from his chair and crooned at his omega. He kissed his temple and curled his fingers in his. “I apologize, love.” Ignis huffed, but he nuzzled back at Ravus. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

            “Only with you,” Ravus smiled as they both walked over to the kitchen.

***

            They were both starting to get used to living together.

            Ignis had traded his adviser duties to Lucis’ heir with aiding the Queen of Tenebrae with managing royal and legal affairs. It was a tough job, and it made him busy—just like what he had been doing back in Insomnia. At least this time, he no longer needed to fuss over a vegetable-hating prince. Instead, he had to be fussed over by a prince of a husband every time Ignis had tried to work overtime.

            Indeed, they both were workaholics, but surprisingly Ravus was not lenient on his mate doing extra work on his plate. He always made sure Ignis came home early and visited him as much as possible at the Fenestala Manor (despite him traveling quite a distance from his military barracks a town off). Ignis might not admit it, but he loved being coddled on by his husband such that he always subconsciously tried to take in more work. He loved the attention he managed to get from Ravus. And to make it up to him because of his stubbornness to work, Ignis would make sure he made his favorite desserts to lighten up his spirits after his military exploits.

            Truth be told, Ignis did miss his old job—he missed the company of his friends as well—but right now, he felt happier than he had in years. Whenever Ravus would arrive home and kiss him on the lips, it sent pleasant surges of giddiness within him. And Ravus did feel the same. He was so used to solitude—that marrying his fated mate brought him loads of new priorities in life he thought for sure he would never trade his mate for anything less.

            “It is a pleasant look on you, Ravus,” Lunafreya would comment. “Your concern for your mate does you wonders. You seem _softer_ by standards.”

            “It is because of Ignis,” Ravus would reply then with a smirk. “Maybe I’d eat my words and say you were right choosing a mate for me, sister.”

            “Fate works in mysterious ways, dear brother,” Luna smiled. “You deserve this joy.”

***

            Heat was starting to pool in Ignis’ gut as he tried to turn over in his sleep.

            He felt so comfortable around in his pillows and there was a certain pleasurable sensation in his nether regions. He must be having a perfectly good dream…until it became so overwhelming he needed to open his eyes.

            His legs were held down with two familiar arms. Ignis groaned as his now stiff erection was lasciviously being licked and sucked by his husband.       

            “Ravus—“ his voiced laced with sleep rumbled in a purr and made the alpha grin as he continued his ministrations. His long fingers took hold of his husband’s luscious locks as he laved stripes on his throbbing length. The alpha massaged circles around his inner thighs as he swallowed his head down to the base in a smooth pace.

            Ignis gasped as he leaned back in the pillows. Heat was tightening in knots and he knew he would be close if Ravus did not slow down. The alpha was sucking him in great fervor, making sure to fondle his balls at the same time.

            He whimpered sweetly after a very thorough lick, and he felt slick starting to pool on the sheets. “R-Ravus—I’m going to come—please—I want you—“

            His husband released his cock with a slight pop and his sultry stare bore into his mate, “Hn? What was that, love?” A slow smirk crept up to his pale face and he teased his tongue on the tip of his cock, causing him to whimper even more.

            “Please—I want you inside— _alpha_ —“

            His fingers ran through his locks, trying to pull Ravus up to him. The alpha smiled and proceeded to be led by his mate for a kiss. Ignis moaned as he tasted Ravus and himself. He pulled his mate closer, grinding himself onto him.

            “Ah—Ravus—“ Ignis gritted his teeth and keened at the friction between their nakedness. Ravus pulled back a moment to line himself up on his slicked entrance. Ignis cried out sweetly as his throbbing length inched its way slowly inside the tight heat. His own cock was pink and hard, leaking precum, eager to be touched. The omega felt so heated up, so full of want—he needed his mate’s knot as soon as possible. Ignis tried to ground himself quicker down to engulf more of his alpha, but Ravus held him down with a smirk. “I don’t want to hurt you, love.”

          “It’s fine, Rave—“ Ignis gasped, his hand traveling over to his mate’s groin and tempting to pull him in deeper. “I just want you so badly right now—“ He nibbled up at his lover’s scent glands. “I desire your knot, Ravus.”

          Shivers ran down the alpha’s spine and he nuzzled back fiercely at his mate. “As my omega commands,” his prosthetic arm gently held Ignis at the waist whilst his other hand kept busy with caressing his mate’s cheek. Ravus kissed him deeply again once he had eased himself down to the hilt. Ravus groaned at the tight heat—and he peppered more kisses underneath his mate’s jaw, sucking particularly hard on the spot just near his throat. _That would surely bruise,_ Ravus snickered to himself. _But he is mine, nevertheless._

          “You’re mine.”

          Ignis smiled warmly up at him amidst the lusty haze. He reached up and lightly kissed his nose. “Make me come, Ravus.”

          The alpha did not need further prompting and proceeded to continue with his thrusts. He took hold of the omega’s weeping cock and pumped it in time with his own lunges. Ignis clung on to Ravus, moaning in pleasure, his nails digging deep onto the pale flesh. Ravus kept hitting his prostate so well Ignis could very well cum soon.

           “Darling…” Ravus gasped as he felt Ignis moan hotly into his ear, clenching impressively around him. He got a kiss as a reply and he took hold of his mate and swiftly changed their positions. “Ride me as you come undone, my omega.”

           Ignis keened at the sudden movement, his mate’s engorged cock teasing every bit of his insides. He felt incredibly full in this new position he was almost at the edge. Biting his lower lip, Ignis adjusted his legs and slowly started to ride him in earnest.

           Ravus’ lustful growls reverberated in their bedroom and Ignis felt his inner omega fill to the brim with happiness as he managed to give his alpha pleasure. He pulled back up and down in a smooth pace—his slick coating and spilling Ravus’ thighs and the sheets.

           “I’m---close—alpha—“

           Ravus groaned and started to drive back up to meet his omega, their pace quickening in frenzied ecstasy. He leaned in close and proceeded to attack his mate’s perky nipples, lapping and biting at the swollen nubs. Ignis moaned quite loudly as he finally came undone, ropes of thick, white cum spurting out of his cock. The erotic scene was enough for Ravus to follow soon after, he pulled his mate close once more and bit at his bond mark as he came and pushed his knot inside. Ignis whined at the renewal of his bond bite and fell onto Ravus’ shoulder, dizzy with pleasure. The alpha carefully leaned them back on the pillows as he proceeded to lick and kiss at his husband’s scent glands. “Feeling all right?” Ravus asked huskily.

            A contented purr rumbled up from Ignis and he snuggled onto his chest, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. “Quite a morning to wake up to. Is this going to become a norm?” he teased at Ravus, his eyes slowly drooping from exhaustion.

            “Hn…maybe,” Ravus grinned as he kissed the top of his head lovingly.

***

            Months had started to pass by quickly, and Ignis had returned to Insomnia for a visit with Ravus.

            Prompto had grown into his pregnancy—and was well over his eight month. He half-sobbed, half-laughed when he saw Ignis and immediately latched onto the fellow omega. “Oh gosh, Iggy, I missed you so, so much!” He scented him and snuggled closely. Ignis was slightly surprised at the affection but he hugged back tightly nonetheless. “I missed you, too, Prompto.”

            Ravus had stepped back a bit for the omegas to settle their reunion. It was a little foreign to him whenever they would do that—but their sense of belongingness was contagious. “Excuse him, he’s been very needy for attention these past few months,” drawled a voice behind Ravus and he turned to see Noctis scratching his overnight chin stubble. He looked like he had donned his raiment in a rush and did not bother to comb his hair.

            “I see you have not gotten over your lateness, Caelum,” Ravus smirked, but nonetheless shook his hand when Noctis offered. “Spent half the night trying to quell my mate’s cravings—can’t be helped,” Noctis yawned. “I wonder how he could even get the energy to wake up early today even after staying up late eating gysahl ice cream.”

            “It must be the ice cream,” Ravus observed.

            Noctis shrugged. “I’m sure you know about their long-distance calls with each other, right? Prom likes to rant a whole bunch of stuff—well mostly about the baby—to anyone patient enough to listen.”

            “I seldom had to silence Ignis’ phone during the night so he could sleep,” Ravus confessed. “Without him knowing, of course.”

            The Lucian prince snickered. “No wonder he would wake me up just to whine about it.”

            The two omegas had sat down on a nearby lounge and started to chat animatedly, mostly instigated by Prompto. “You’ll suffer soon once you get Specs preggo, too,” Noctis grinned diabolically. “Not that I’m already asking you to—“ he jabbed a finger at Ravus (who slightly paled at the mention of ‘preggo’). “But yeah, it’s a weird experience.”

             Ravus merely scoffed. “We are not thoroughly discussing anything about progeny as of late—so rest assured you shan’t be expecting any godchildren.”

             “The oldies will, though,” Noctis grunted. “They’re actually pestering Gladio to marry already since we have, but the big guy likes his adventure. Jokes that he wants to see first if my son’s gonna be worth Shielding for.”

             The Tenebraean prince sneered. “Well, if he were not satisfied, he is welcome to Shield for us instead—not that we really need a Shield.”

             “Hey!”

             There was a joyous laugh from Prompto ahead, and Ignis was also smiling. His hand was resting on top of the blond’s rounded belly.

             “He’s such an energetic kicker!”

             “He has probably gotten the energy from you, Prompto.”

             Their chatter continued and Ravus felt the pleased aura reflecting in his bond mark. “So, a firstborn son, huh,” he remarked at Noctis. The dark-haired man huffed proudly. “Yeah, well, I was actually expecting a girl because of Prom’s terribly sweet cravings, but surprise, surprise. Let’s go over them.”

             “Surprises, indeed,” Ravus nodded, and followed him back towards their mates. Noctis came over to Prompto and kissed his temple lovingly as he sat down beside him. His blond mate snuggled to him instantly, a healthy glow showing on his freckled cheeks as he recounted their conversation. Ravus held Ignis’ hand as he sat close to him on their shared couch. He caught his viridian stare and Ignis smiled warmly up at him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Ravus tightened his hold.

             Maybe one day, they would become like them.

             One day, they’d have a family.


	7. When You Come Back

            “I told you already, Noct, there are hypoallergenic ones in the grocer,” Ravus heard Ignis say, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he sorted out folders of documents on top of his desk. “Little Niven has sensitive skin, has he not?” He only heard a groan at the other end. Ignis could not help but chuckle. “Or better yet, just try and learn how to make cloth diapers. There are tutorials online. And do not forget to powder him first.”

            Parenting indeed.

            More than a year had passed after their marriage and Prompto had given birth to a healthy, chubby baby boy named Niven (meaning ‘little saint’). And Ignis became a go-to emergency hotline whenever either of the Lucian husbands had to babysit. Which was weird, Ravus had to say---since King Regis and company were still there.

            “The two had to learn to live alone on their own,” Ignis supplied as he pocketed his mobile phone after the call. “Parental responsibility and the like, you know.”

            Ravus snorted. “Must be tragic.”

            “Not like we are any different,” Ignis smiled as he continued sorting his husband’s papers. Ravus paused in the middle of his typing at the omega’s words. Did he mean something about that? Well, they too were a married couple—but was Ignis pertaining to _that?_ _Being a parent?_ He had just had his heat roughly two weeks ago and Ravus felt a shiver just ran up his spine when he thought about the possibility that Ignis could be pregnant. But he was certain that that was not possible. His husband was still strictly and dutifully taking his pills—if Ravus would base it from the half-emptied bottles of medicines in their shared bathroom. 

            The alpha did not realize he was taking too long staring into blank space meddling with his thoughts that Ignis sauntered to him and felt a finger on his cheek. “A gil for your thoughts, love?”

            Ravus coughed a little and proceeded to continue typing. “I was just taking a little break. I am almost finished.”

            Ignis smiled at that and went back to fixing documents. “Alright. I am just about done here as well,” he said. “This will be your longest mission so far, won’t it?”

            His alpha hummed in agreement. Both of them were used to numerous travels due to work, however this time, Ravus would be going alone—and his mission might take longer than a month at the very least. The lengthiest he would be away from his mate since their marriage. Ravus felt disappointment and longing slowly creeping up to him as the date for his departure loomed. Ignis was aware of it, but he assured the alpha that it would be all right. Ignis knew how Ravus acted during missions—and by Ramuh, he was far more serious than him during his excursions.

            It was because during those business trips Ravus rarely texted. Or called. He usually forgot that he had his own phone, and if it were not due to Ignis’ constant updates, the alpha would definitely forego using it. It had made Ignis snap before, but when Ravus explained to him his reasons for doing so, the omega could only shake his head fondly at him.

            “Checking my mobile would only make me desire you more,” the alpha had said. “I tend to keep indulging myself in work, hoping that time would pass by more quickly—to allow me to be by your side once again.”

            Talk about the romantic, Ignis had thought. “Communication is still important, my love. I would very much want to know how you are doing, if you’re safe, leagues away from me,” the omega supplied lovingly at him. “I worry.”

            Ravus had kissed him tenderly for that. “I apologize, darling. I would try my best to change that habit.”

            It was a slow process, but Ignis was patient. He wondered if Ravus would change if Ignis himself were the one to be away for work—which had never happened yet. The alpha was too protective and cunning to let his mate alone away from him while he stayed at home. He made sure he would be there with him during those business trips that required the omega’s presence.

           “He is a military officer. He knows what is at stake—and he puts people’s safety as a top priority,” Queen Sylva had told Ignis when he raised his concerns the last time she visited. “He will not admit it, but Ravus is even more caring than what he seems to exhibit. My son is simply lackluster at showing how he cares.” Then the queen would laugh good-naturedly. “Although, he’s certainly much more open now that he’s with you.”

           And Ignis could not help but blush profusely at that.

           “But, if you would like, I have a suggestion,” she had offered conspiratorially. “We might learn something new from him after this.”

           So, when Ravus had finally left for his mission to a certain dungeon called Pitioss Ruins after sharing a remarkably chaste kiss as farewell, Ignis started his plan.

           What Queen Sylva had suggested was simple enough. To try and lessen his contact with the alpha during his mission. It might be difficult for Ignis at first—especially since the time apart would be a month or more but letting Ravus have a dose of his own medicine might trigger a few choice results. She had suggested reducing his calls from every other day to once a week or nothing at all and see if Ravus would have noticed any changes. And to place the final hurdle, the day his alpha would have arrived back home, she recommended Ignis to go out a bit, maybe visit them in Fenestala Manor without telling his husband.

            When Lunafreya had got wind of her mother’s plan one afternoon tea time, she was slightly disturbed, “You do realize that fated pairs are not supposed to be away from each other for so long, don’t you, Mother?”

            Queen Sylva merely let out a tinkling laugh. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder, dear.” She smiled as she refilled her cup of tea. “Have you any idea what happens to fated mates after being apart for a lengthy period of time?”

            The Oracle shook her head. “I have only read that it is not recommended for a pair to be separated. The reason was unknown—or have I missed anything?”

            “You shall see,” her mother answered mysteriously.

***

            Ravus was slowly becoming skittish.

            It’s roughly the third week in Pitioss Ruins, and he was noticing that Ignis’ emails were becoming less and less frequent. His mission co-leader, Aranea Highwind, had said that the reception up there was poor, so no hope for clear calls; but at least texts and messages could still come through.

            Translating Tenebraean runes in the dungeon was a tough, time-consuming job; but ever since his promise of trying to change his habits of forgetting to peruse his mobile phone, Ravus had made sure to always keep it with him.

            _What is Ignis doing?_ Ravus thought rather irritably. His last email was five days ago. _How are you and your translations? I miss you. We have a lot to catch up on. Sadly, I, too, am swamped with work. I hope you are taking care of your health up there. I love you. Forever yours, Ignis._

            Dutifully, Ravus had replied as quickly as he could, even going as far as to try and use what they call ‘emojis’ in his email. But Ignis had not sent him a new message yet. He was not even sure if he had even read his reply either.

            And by Shiva, he was starting to pine for him. Terribly.

            Which was unusual of him, by the way, since he was such a workaholic.   

            Ravus stared morosely at the piles of rune dictionaries and reference tomes around him in their makeshift headquarters near the entrance of the ruins. It was quite windy up there, and with the looming winter months, Ravus had felt the cold intensify down to his bone marrow despite his silver fur overcoat. He was getting antsy and insecure. He wanted his mate soon. He wanted Ignis.

            “Hey, still good there, prince?” Ravus heard a snide voice remark behind him. He saw the High Commodore Aranea Highwind push aside the tent flap and walk towards him from the interior of the ruins. She was carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, which she carefully placed on the table before sitting on the vacant chair beside him.

            Ravus murmured his thanks for the drink. “I’m fine, Highwind. It might take a while before I crack the southwest trapdoor.”

            The silver-haired alpha lady chuckled. “I’m not asking about the translations, dolt. I’m asking about you.” Her green-eyed stare bored knowingly into Ravus. “You look impatient.”

            “I’m not,” Ravus scoffed, and he took a sip. Aranea laughed even more at that. “You’re blushing.”

            The younger alpha’s eyebrows scrunched down. “It’s just the cold wind.”

            “Nah, you’re missin’ your husband, aren’t you?”

             A beat.

            “Am I too obvious?”

            There was a screeching guffaw. “Ravus, you keep checking your phone every _thirty minutes_ , of course you’re obvious,” she said. “With the many years I’ve worked with you, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you get so interested in your mobile.”

            A muscle twitched irritably on the High Commander’s temple, but he instead kept busy with the papers of translated runes in front of him. “It can’t be helped. I am simply worried.”

            “Ravus Nox Fleuret. Worried and lovelorn,” Aranea cooed. The pale alpha shot her a nasty look over his coffee mug, but it did nothing to diminish the ever-growing blush on his cheeks. “That marriage must had done you good. With all the fated match and all. It’s good for you.”

            The pale man snorted. “They always say that.” He took another hearty sip from the coffee.

            “But it is,” Aranea smile warmly at him and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, time will fly quickly and before you know it, you’re already back home.”

            “I am anticipating that, Aranea,” Ravus could not help but quirk a small smile at that.

***

            Ignis would already say he was doing well at his ‘plan’—if he were not being hit with a surge of guilt and anxiety every moment that he read through his husband’s messages without replying. Well, to be fair, he had nothing new to tell his husband. It’s just another normal day in the office. Plus, he had not visited his family-in-law due to the influx of work. And by the astrals was he getting _bored…_

            Ignis Scientia-Nox Fleuret. Bored with work? _Preposterous._

            The tawny-haired omega sighed and took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. It was way past his work hours, however, he could not bear to go home just yet. Going back to an empty bed with nothing but his alpha’s scent nowadays made him melancholic. The pillow that Ravus always used became his substitute, and now it’s slowly losing the scent from his constant use. Ignis was loathe to steal from Ravus’ wardrobe, but as the weeks roll by, he was getting desperate. It was a good thing they live in a separate manor now, since Ignis had started to borrow Ravus’ tops as sleepwear as the month passed, and he would not want to risk anyone seeing him like that.

            Well, maybe the housemaids, but they only ever come and clean the manor every weekend—with which Ignis was too clever to avoid by the time they would have arrived.

            _Rrr. Rrr._

            The phone vibrations shook Ignis out of his thoughts. He had stashed his phone away at work to prevent any distractions. He pulled open his desk drawer and saw that he had not one but _three_ unread emails from Ravus! Ignis could not resist the wide grin as he opened each message:

_The rune translations still have a long way to go. We are trying to open a rather stubborn trapdoor in the southwest wing; and I am caught with the same riddle for nearly two days. I am starting to doubt the reference books I have brought with me. I wish you well, love. Yours sincerely, Ravus._

_It has been three days since my last message. The winds have increased tenfold up here, and the winter chill is setting in. I sincerely pray you are keeping yourself warm back home. Ravus (  :  -*_

            Ignis snorted at the poor use of emoticons. He should advise him about that, and maybe have Prompto teach the alpha a couple of things. However, his smile faltered a little as he read the last message:

_I miss you, Ignis._

            A whine almost tore out of him. _Godsdamn it,_ Ignis bit his lip as he reread that message numerous times. Ravus had _never_ outright dropped that line. It was far too simple—far too straightforward—too _raw._ Ignis had almost always ever read something along the lines of “ _I long to be with your presence as soon as time permits”_ or _“My patience is wearing thin—I yearn to be with you again”_ which were quite romantic and loving as well—but it did not compare to this.

            Ignis quickly pocketed his phone and took out his briefcase from his drawers. He needed to get home as soon as possible—

            He needed to bask in his alpha’s scent.

***

            Lunafreya had invited Ignis to visit them in Fenestala Manor that day.

            It was already a week and a month that Ravus had been gone—and as a treat for Ignis, Luna decided to distract him by teaching him to recreate some local sylleblossom desserts to prepare for his husband’s arrival (whenever that might be).

            She noticed the worn, distant expression her brother-in-law seldom exhibited and she knew the distance between the pair was growing on Ignis despite his usual stoic demeanor. Queen Sylva was there as well and all three of them together had picked fresh sylleblossoms for their recipes. Once in the kitchen, Ignis started to become a little happier at the prospect of discovering a new dish.

            They chatted and laughed over kneading dough and mixing sylleblossom jam that they did not notice the subtle change of scent in the environment. Queen Sylva was the first one who caught it, and with a knowing smile, she walked over Ignis who was poring over the delicious scent of baking goods in the oven.

            “Ignis, dear—you can take a break,” the Queen lightly patted his back, “These would still need an hour to be done. Why don’t you check the lounge if our mail has arrived for me, please?”

            The omega nodded and he proceeded to take off his apron. “Of course. I shall be back.”

            “Oh, do take your time.”

            As Ignis exited the kitchen, Queen Sylva motioned for Lunafreya to follow. “Come, we should not miss this.”

            The Oracle shook her head fondly. “So _this_ is the reason you wanted me to invite Ignis over. You knew _he_ is coming back today; am I correct?”

            Queen Sylva only chuckled.

***

            While Ignis traversed the sprawling hallways to the lounge of the manor, he could not help but feel accomplished at the cakes and tarts he helped create. He hoped they were enough by the time Ravus would have come home. His alpha did mention that this week he would have probably finished with his mission, although he still was not certain when his flight home would be. The knowledge made him giddy and he could not wait for his next message.

            As he neared his destination, the tawny-haired omega felt a weird chill. There was a certain _familiar_ scent in the air, and Ignis wondered why he only ever noticed it now. Was he too distracted by baking? Were the sylleblossoms too overpowering? His walk grew into a jog and the moment he turned to the foyer, Ignis saw a recognizable white-clad back amidst the pile of luggage and bags.

            The air was knocked out of him as he mouthed his name.

            _“Ravus.”_

            The alpha had turned before he could finish the last syllable. Ravus looked exhausted, and strained somehow; and his nose was red from the current winter chill. But he had easily acknowledged the scent and he breathed in deeply as he dropped the last of his bags and opened his arms.

            _“Ignis.”_

            There were no other words needed to be said, and Ignis ran to his alpha. They met in a bone-crushing hug—a hug so strong that lifted Ignis off his feet. Ravus spun him around in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss—with which Ignis was too ecstatic to oblige. He moaned in his alpha’s mouth and felt a heat pooling from his stomach. Ignis cupped his husband’s face, feeling every inch of him—the rare stubble—the high cheekbones—

            Oh how he had missed him.

            They broke a little for air, but Ravus dove in again, this time burying his nose on Ignis’ mating mark. A growl rumbled up from him and the omega whined. The heat was spreading in his body, and Ignis was certain Ravus could feel it, too. He felt his fangs graze over his mark teasingly and he only ever wanted was for them to become one once more.

            “I am taking you upstairs—right now—“ Ravus snarled, and he sucked a tender spot just underneath his husband’s jaw. Ignis keened in his clutch, eyes dazed and half-lidded. He wrapped his arms tightly around those broad shoulders as he was lifted up again.

            “Welcome home, my alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary, FFXV!
> 
> I'll get to the babies after this chapter. :)  
> Thank you for reading and supporting this fic!


End file.
